lolosersfandomcom-20200213-history
EVO Yuki
Junichi "Yuki" Huang is the Co-Founder and Support for CR Inc EVO. Background Information Name: Junichi Huang Team: CR Inc EVO Nicknames: JunJun-Chan Country: Japan Birthday: August 2, 1997 (Age 16) Peak League: V 54LP Role: Support Twitter: Inc Frost Peripherals: Razer Blackwidow Ultimate 2013, Razer Lachesis, Razer Sphex and Sennheiser PC 360 Team History ??? 2013 - ??? 2013: Alliance of Intelligence - Support Feb 2013 – Present: EbayBronzies - Support Dec 2013 – Present: CR Inc EVO – Support Apr 2014 - Present: Global AIDS Research - Sub/Mid Biography Yuki freezes from Richmond, British Columbia. Yuki started gaming on his first console, the Game Boy. Playing only Mario games and Tetris; by Grade 3 Yuki began playing games on the computer starting with Club Penguin. Later on he would move into MMORPG or MMO games such as Maplestory and Dungeon Fighter Online. Not until Yuki was Grade 10 where he started to play League of Legends. From Grade 8 and 9, many of his friends wanted him to play, but he never did. Until one day, he went to Art Institute for an Indie Game Expo. There was a wheel of fortune, as he spun the wheel; it lands on the grand prize. A 25 dollar RP card, at first he was going to give it to his friend Jacky (Monosphere). But since it was Spring Break, he decided to try League of Legends. At first Yuki was clueless of what to do, he would play bots, again and again, and never made progress. Then he stopped and went back to MMORPGs and MMOs. As he got bored of his MMORPGs and MMOs, he decided to once again, play League of Legends. This time with a more serious approach, he watched the Season 2 Finals for League of Legends. Where it was Taipei Assassins vs Azubu Yuki, he was mind blown. He quickly climb to level 30 and learned to play Mid and Support. With Support as his main role, he has been a support for almost a year. When Grade 11 came along, he met Blaze. They were in the same math class and sat together trolling each other for most of the class. They always discussed about league whenever the teacher was done her lesson. Then one day they decided to make a team. At first there were many ideas: Team Downies, Team YOLOSWAG, Challenged Downies, and etc. Then it all came down to one amazing name, known as Global Cancer Research, CR Inc. With the name decided, we decided to buy name changes and change our original names to Frost and Blaze . LoLoser Season Statistics Trivia *Has played Sona for almost a year and says she’s still the best support *His original name, Frost n Blaze was created based off Azubu Frost and Azubu Blaze *In elementary school, he had a nickname “E” *Played Orianna Mid in Season 3 achieving Gold V *First role he learned was Support, followed by Mid *Played a mix of Sona and Orianna to get lv 30 *His favourite champions are Sona, Leona, Annie, Orianna, and Lux *Has played Maplestory for 8 years. (Still playing) *AClol (sub) has been his friend since Grade 4 *Hates Trundle out of all the champions *Learned how to play Lulu in a total of 2 games, one Bot and one Ranked. *He's really bad at Nami Achievements Yuki's okay stats on osu!mania. Visit his osu!mania profile at https://osu.ppy.sh/u/Xhroria.